


Lay Lady Lay

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last minute doubts are hard to shake and sometimes trapping yourselves together in a tent is the only way to sort things out...</p><p>Set after She Pauses, He Waits but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Lady Lay

He'd stayed inside her as long as he could before slipping out of her, tangling their legs together and holding her against him. They'd woken up sharing the same pillow, her breath lightly puffing on his cheek, hair fanned out behind her. She rarely slept with it down, preferring to keep it tied up on top of her head and he took the opportunity to twirl some strands round his finger. It was soft and smooth and fell away from his hand in waves as he let it go. He didn't get much of a chance to look at her like this, to see her sleeping soundly. She seemed peaceful though he could see a few worry lines on her forehead. He placed his lips there gently to kiss her and she stirred slightly, moving closer to him. He smiled. Her lips were parted, her mouth open in a small circle. God she was beautiful. She was stunning actually. Exquisite. And he could never tell her that enough. 

She'd held him as he'd cried the night before, his emotions getting the better of him. He'd tried to cry quietly, hide the gut wrenching sobs he felt in his chest. But trying to hold himself back only made things worse and he'd given in, letting his emotions wash over them both. She'd just held him tightly, rubbed his back and whispered that she loved him and that it was okay. He'd felt her tears too but he sensed she'd cried too much already last night. He knew he could only be strong for so long before the weight of them leaving each other had hit him. He'd hoped to have lasted until the following night when he'd have to leave her continuing to film on set and come home to pack up his things. He hadn't meant for her to see his tears, but it had got too much for him to keep in check as he'd emptied himself inside her. 

They were scheduled to work together today and later into the night before he wrapped things up and she stayed to do a second night shoot. His belongings were all over the place, most of them here at her place but some at his and he was dreading the clean up. But that was nothing compared to the dread he felt at leaving her.

++++

The previous day he had spoken to the floor manager about them having more privacy between takes whilst out on location. As a result, a tent had been set up so they could film scenes, then sit inside in peace while they waited to be called back for more. It had been arranged just for them, with no one else allowed inside. He knew how it sounded and knew what it looked like, but they were both past caring. It was exactly what it looked like and he was sure everyone on the set knew that anyway.

Chris had yelled cut and their eyes had met quickly, both stepping out of the scene as if it were on fire. She walked quickly in the direction of the tent with him hot on her heels. It was sparsely furnished inside with their two directors chairs, a heater for later that night and some snacks and coffee on tap.

He almost struggled to keep up with her so hung back to watch her profile. Her shoulders were up around her ears and she had twisted and bitten her bottom lip. Her fingers were twitchy and he was sure if she had any cigarettes she'd have lit one up by now. She looked so anxious, so stressed and tense.

She walked into the tent and didn't turn around, waiting for him to seal up the door. He made his way over to her slowly, his hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch then relax slightly into his touch. He kissed the top of her head and stood behind her, his hands rubbing up and down her forearms to try and calm her down.

'Hey.'

She said nothing, just sighed deeply and continued staring straight ahead at the opposite side of the tent.

'Come on sweetheart. What is it?'

He had his arms wrapped around her waist now, holding her to him and his mouth was suddenly next to her ear, nuzzling that spot just below her right lobe. He felt her lean back against him and knew if he could just get her to relax she'd feel better. 

'You're so certain we'll be okay. You're so sure of it.'

'And you're not?'

She finally lent back against him, her hands running over his forearms. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and she could feel his muscles ripple under her fingers. She loved the feel of his arms around her; strong and protective.

'I just... I don't know.'

She felt a kiss placed next to her ear and another at the angle of her jaw. 

'Come on, what is it? Something's really bothering you.'

'You're serious about this? About flying three thousand miles to see me. About this working long distance?'

He reached his limit then, turning her around his arms and tilting her chin upwards so her eyes were forced to meet his.

'I love you. What part of that is not getting through?'

She tried to pull away but his other arm held her firmly in place. He wasn't going to let her walk away from him in the throes of misunderstanding. She had to understand how much this relationship meant to him.

'I know you do. But I don't think you realise just how hard this will be for both of us. It's going to be hard work David. I come to the States all the time but you have no reason to come to the UK...'

Her eyes filled up with tears and he fiercely pulled her against his chest, black mascara staining his white shirt as her tears escaped. He pulled back then sunk on his knees a little so their eyes were level. 

'Don't say that.'

'I just don't want you to make promises you can't keep.'

'Why don't you trust me to keep them? Gillian... I'm a fucking mess thinking about leaving you. You can't have forgotten last night? This isn't something I can just 'let go' of. This isn't some empty promise I'm making.'

'I just think maybe... Maybe it would be easier if things just start and end here.'

He looked right at her, her eyes red and swirling with tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was giving him a way out, an escape route. Telling him she didn't expect anything of him. He wasn't sure what angered him more, the fact that she seemed to have no faith in him to maintain their relationship or the fact that he knew she didn't mean a damn word of what she'd just said.

'Bullshit. You don't mean a word of that.'

She sighed, her breath hitching with tears, those shed and unshed. She didn't even know why she was doing this to him. She was way beyond any notion of self preservation, they were both too invested for that. She desperately wanted this to work, but based on his track record and his limited visits to see her she felt as though she should keep her expectations low. She was tired, upset and emotional and no amount of reassurance from him seemed to be helping.

'I know I don't. I'm sorry. David I'm sorry.'

His lips came down on hers with a pressure and a passion that took her breath away. His hands splayed and spread themselves over the small of her back holding her against him and his tongue stroked hers inside her mouth. He heard her moan against him and she moved her hands over his ass cheeks, squeezing He pulled away breathless and rested his forehead against hers.

'I don't want to fight with you on this.'

'I don't either.'

She brushed her lips over his, kissing him softly and feeling him harden against her abdomen. She felt her own arousal start to build too, her nipples straining against her bra and a surge of moisture between her legs. It couldn't be helped, this was what they did. They got angry, they got upset, they resolved their tensions and then the arousal took over. She didn't know about chemistry, this was simply a raw need for each other.

He seemed to read her thoughts as he trailed his lips along her jawline pausing to kiss her under her ear and suck her sensitive skin there.

'You know what they say though.'

'What's that?'

'The best part about fighting... Is the making up.'

His hand squeezed her breast and his thumb rubbed her nipple firmly through the layers of fabric. His mouth trailed open wet kisses down her neck as his other hand trailed along her stomach, pulling her shirt free from the waistband of her pants.

'David we can't...'

'Sure. Just tell me to stop and I will.' 

Damn him for being so sure of himself. Damn him for knowing her so well. Damn him for wanting her as much as she wanted him.

She looked around at the sparse furnishings of the tent and in that moment he knew she was thinking about it despite the front she was trying to put on. He hadn't exactly thought through the logistics, right now other parts of his anatomy were doing the thinking for him but he spotted something out the corner of his eye.

His hands left her back but his lips never left the soft skin of her neck, licking, scraping and sucking as he reached behind her to grab a blanket on the chair and shook it out onto the floor.

'Lay lady lay,' he sung, whispering into her ear with his lips brushing her skin there.

She walked backwards and he followed her down onto the blanket, his hands continuing to pull at her shirt as she reclined downwards. She couldn't resist him when he was like this and stroked him through the material of his pants before quickly moving her hand to unbuckle his belt. 

'Bob Dylan David, really?'

'Always Dylan.'

She shifted her hips upwards as he pulled away her pants and panties only as far as the middle of her thighs. Neither had the time nor inclination to remove more clothing, they needed to feel each other. His fly unzipped she took him in her hand, guiding him towards her entrance.

He entered her in one swift, deep stroke and began to move quickly inside her, pushing up on his elbows and finding her mouth with his. Their tongues clashed together and her hand wound its way between their bodies to stroke her clit. This wasn't their usual practice anymore but both of them were desperate and his need for her was spurring her on, getting her close to her own release in a few thrusts.

'Harder David oh god yes.'

'You like it like that?'

He sped up, his dick hitting her cervix again and again as he pushed inside then pulled nearly out of her. He hadn't fucked her like this in months and he'd forgotten just how good it felt to let himself go like this.

'Oh fuck yes David.'

He was pumping himself inside her, his tongue inside her mouth trying to keep her quiet and he felt her hand still and clamp down on herself, her walls quaking around him. She was there and she was coming, moaning against his mouth and digging her nails into his ass. A dozen hot, tight strokes later and he was there, grunting and spilling himself inside her.

He kissed her forehead and pulled out of her quickly so as not to squash her. He passed her some napkins from the table to clean herself up whilst he put himself back together, waiting until he heard her stand up before turning around.

He extended his hand to her and helped her up, pulling her towards him and kissing her hard on the mouth. He held both her hands and laced them together with his, kissing her on the tip of her nose before resting his forehead on hers.

'I have every reason to come to England. You. I love you and I want to be with you. You're it for me. You always have been and if you think distance is going to stop me being with you... you've got me all wrong. I swear to God Gillian I will do everything in my power to make us work.'

She nodded, accepting his words and squeezing his hands with hers.

'Okay.'

'Sure?'

She nodded again. Although she couldn't help but have some doubts about being hurt irrerevocibly by him she knew she had to give him a chance. She had to allow herself to take the risk that she'd be hurt by him, as hard as that was. But it was worth it. He was worth it and he always had been.

'I'm sorry. About before.'

'Hey, ssshhh don't. It's okay, I think I understand. Just.... I can do this. I want to do this. If you'll let me.'

'You only get one chance at this. I can't give you anymore.'

'I know. I hope I won't need any more.'

They heard footsteps outside the tent and a voice yelling at them that they had five minutes. He reached down to unfasten the zipper of the tent and looked at her, giggling gently.

'Gillian. You have to go to make up they're going to kill me.'

'Shit. You're lucky I love you.'

'Damn lucky.'

He helps himself to coffee and laughs as he hears her tell the make up people she had a bad attack of 'allergies.' He folded up the blanket and put it back on her chair, humming the rest of the Dylan track to himself. The song had made him smile before, but now even more so.


End file.
